Payphone
by WeAreJustGettingAlong
Summary: Blaine has a really bad relationship with his father, but he try to live with that, but when his father gives away something that blaine cares a lot about, he just lost his mind!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Should i continue this? Give me your thoughts... Review Please, english is not my first language, sorry for the grammar mistakes, and, yeah, BLAINE'S GOT A DOG, i like this thing... but anyway, i hope you enjoy this**

**Triggering: Violence**

Blaine opened the door of his house, and ... Nothing, usually when he came home he was greeted by his dog, that, let's say, almost knocked him on the ground, but today, it didn't happen, the house was ghostly silent.  
"Boomer?" Blaine asked, throwing his school bag on the couch. "Where are you buddy?"  
He kept walking around the house and ... Nothing. the boy began to get worried. He went upstairs to look for the dog in his room, when he was afraid, Boomer lurked beneath his bed, usually happened when had a lot of noise and fireworks, which didn't happen latelly, but it didn't cost check.  
He took the key from his room in his pocket, placed in the lock and entered the room, he began to search, he was not in any place, under the bed, in the closets, in the bathroom ... The lead singer was starting to lose control, 'the dog can't be just... gone' Blaine thought 'he just can't'. If he passed his hand again in his gelled hair, he would be bald in less than a week!  
After a while he heard the sound of the door of the living room open and he went down the stairs, almost falling down.  
"Dad, did you saw Boomer? He is not here." Blaine said desperately finding the frown of his father  
"I gave him away" The older Anderson said quietly on the couch, picking up the daily newspaper.  
"What?" Blaine asked, anger rising inside him ...  
"You heard what i said, i'll not repeat. And can you be quiet? I'm trying to read" His father said still staring at the newspaper.  
That was the last straw, Blaine could live with this man, day by day, be mistreated in every possible way, but no, he couldn't have done this with Boomer, he's just a dog!  
"You will just stay there, staring me? He's gone, get over it"  
"You didn't!" Blaine fought against the tears that he knew would come, he couldn't believe his own father ...  
He stood in front of his father and slapped the paper, tearing it in two, maybe now, Blaine thought, my father will pay attention to me, "You couldn't do that! NOT WITHOUT TALKING TO ME" Shouted the boy, uncontrolled .  
The older man stood up pushing his son against the wall. Holding the boy's neck, hitting the younger boy head on the wall and then pulling his hair down, making him moan of pain.  
" Don' . AT. Me... Understood?" The older man said calmly, what made that situation more frightening.  
Blaine pushed his father off him "GET OUT!"  
His father raised an eyebrow, surprised, this was the first time that Blaine stood up against him, but after the shock, he got pissed, more than ever. "What?"  
"You can not hit me!"  
"What you gonna do about it? Cry to your little faggot friend?" The older Anderson said, with a hint of humor in his voice, "Grow up, Blaine"  
"No, you grow up!" Blaine said, taking a step backward, seeing the expression on the face of his father. "You can't do this dad! I can... report you, That's right, denounce! child abuse."  
James Anderson laughed "Good one, do you really think That They will believe in your word over mine, the little fag ... Good one"  
"I know that we live on this crap town, narrow minded, But yeah, It's that what I'll do, like this idea ... Daddy?" Blaine said with a smile playing on his lips. "You know what faggot means?" Blaine asked, looking straight into his father's eyes "Idiot or loser, and I'm none of Those things father, you are!"  
"YOU litle shit" James said, heading toward Blaine and hitting a punch on his chin, "I'll teach you a lesson" He kept hitting punches and distinct kicks around Blaine's little body.  
"Dad stop" Blaine tried to escape from the blows of his father, but it didn't work.  
"Oh, I have not finished with you yet" James said, grabbing Blaine by the collar of his shirt and attacking him on the glass table, making Blaine cry out in pain.  
"Let's make something really clear" His father said, crouching on the side of the smaller boy moaning on the floor. "You are the fucking faggot, not me," he said patting Blaine's chest, making his son scream in pain with the parts of the broken glass entering in his back, when he was about to leave, he said "Uhhh, when I come back, i don't want you here anymore, GET THE FUCK OUT "closing the door with a thud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, two chapters, really close to each other, That's crazy! But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this, and review please.**

Blaine was lying on the ground with shards of glass scattered everywhere, he barely could see a thing, Because of the tears, or maybe even the pain. He couldn't believe what just happened, was all very unreal, his father, blood of his blood, kicked his own son out of home, where he would go now?  
He tried to get up, but he couldn't, the pain was stronger, everything hurt, even his hair. But he had to get up, if he stay, would be worse.  
Blaine gave a loud sigh, and tried, after an amazing effort, stay in a sitting position. He rested his hands on the floor, on the side of his body, trying to avoid the broken glass, counted slowly to three and get up. Screamed really loudly, the palms of his hands were bleeding, (had to lean on something and, well ...). His legs were wobbly, barely able to hold his weight, he was very weak, nearly fell again, if haven't relied on the wall.  
He began to crawl down the wall until he reached the stairs, he looked to the inanimate object as if it were the biggest monster in the world, every bone in his body protested, he didn't felt that way, with all that fear inside him, since he made his first performance In The Warblers.  
One foot after the other, after much time and pain, he reached to the top of the stairs and limped until he found his room.  
Grabbed a suitcase and started packing all that he saw in front of him, he didn't care, why he would have clothes if he hadn't a place to stay?! But he keep doing anyway. When he finished packing his things, he came back to the living room and went straight for the door, but before leaving, he gave one last look at the house where he spent his last years, the house where he grew up, had his worst and best times, and with a heavy sigh, he left.  
When he left, it was getting dark, people passed by him and just stared, a teenager, all bloodied and bruised, walking on a busy street and nobody cared. when he met people's eyes, they just run away as fast as possible, maybe they think he was a bad guy, Blaine thought.  
He kept walking, or trying to walk, while he took his cell phone in his pant's pocket, maybe he could call someone, ask for help, but his cell phone was with the screen broken and stained with blood, it was lost.  
He stopped walking to catch his breath, he was getting tired, when he spotted a pay phone and called the first person that came to mind.

"K-Kurt?" He stuttered  
"Who is it?" The boy's voice on the other line side entering through the Blaine's ears, for a really short period of time, it appeared that everything was normal. .  
"It's Blaine"  
"This is not Blaine's voice" Kurt said "Who are you and how you got my phone number?" Then Blaine realized his voice was really different, the tone was more tired and hoarse, he didn't sound like himself anymore, so he punched the booth, regretting soon after.  
"Kurt, It's me ... Please" Blaine whispered  
"If you are really Blaine, why you didn't call me from his cellphone?"  
"It's broke-b ... Kurt, i need help" Blaine moaned  
"Th-This is not funny," Kurt said finally.  
"Please" The younger boy whispered.  
"Okay, where are you?"  
Blaine looked around for the first time since he arrived there, and recognized the place at the same time and gave a tired laugh.  
"In front of Lima Bean"  
"Okay," Kurt said hanging up the phone.  
Time passed, and Blaine wasn't sure anymore if Kurt really was coming or not, he kept leaning on the payphone, if it was a normal day, maybe he would feel guilty, the phone is public place, everyone should use, it's not a place for him just stand there, but honestly now, He didn't give a damn, when a car stopped in front of him.  
"Bl-Blaine" The voice said, in shock. He put his arm in front of his eyes, trying to taking the light to see the person behind the voice.  
"Y-Yeah?"  
"Come here" Narrowing his eyes a little more, he realized from who the voice came from, Kurt had come and he went to meet the person.  
Kurt hugged him very strong, what made his body protest, but he didn't care, now that he was here.  
"Kurt, i need a place to stay," said Blaine  
"Nope"  
"What?"  
"I mean, get in the car I'll take you to the hospital, and after that, WE are going to my house and see what we gonna do about it" Kurt said softly, and so did Blaine.  
"Kurt, i don't think this is a good idea -" Blaine started to say but was cut off by Kurt.  
"Blaine, have you look to yourself already?" He Said "For my dead wizard god sake, Blaine, we're going to the hospital right now, you like it or not, I'm worried about you."  
"I'm sorry" Blaine whispered looking down.  
"Don't be," Kurt said stroking his cheek before turning on the car and and left.

**I gave a really bad excuse for the title of the story, it was actually because of the maroon 5 song, but I wanted to do something different, Blaine always end up going straight to the Kurt's house and etc ... but I hope you have enjoyed ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is a really short one, but i hope that everyone likes**

On the way to the hospital, Lima was strangely "free", Blaine noted, looking at the glass on the passenger side. It seemed that if was a "normal" day, would have several cars and transit, but not today, not now, not for the Blaine's chagrin. This was not his plan, he thought, staring at a couple walking in the street while they stopped at the sign, in fact, this would never be his plan, ever. His fight with his father, Boomer disappeared, 'God, what will happened to him?' Blaine sighed heavily running his hands through his hair, which was gel-free at the time, but still had stuff in there and he didn't want to think so much about it because he didn't want to start freaking out in front of Kurt. Kurt? Kurt!  
Now changing his gaze, his eyes staring at the boy beside him, this beautiful guy who decided to help a "stranger" who said that it was his boyfriend, in the middle of the night, HA! This is so Kurt. Blaine thought with a little smile playing on his lips, but dying very quickly. It was not for him to know about it, at least not like thi -  
"Hey, is everything okay?" Kurt asked, running a hand on Blaine's shoulder.  
"Yeah, yeah ... I'm fine"  
"Okay" He said, making the car get moving, making the two boys back to silence of their thoughts.

"Hey space boy" Kurt said with a smile, snapping his fingers in front of the eyes of the smaller boy beside him, "Welcome back to reality"  
Blaine blinked several times, trying to make his eyes to readjust, or better, his mind get used again, it was a long time lost in his own world.  
"Are we there yet?" Asked lost.  
"Yeah B, we are here."  
"O-Okay"  
"C'mon," Kurt said, getting out of the car, and opening the door for Blaine "Let's go"  
The smaller boy smiled, remembering the words he said to Kurt just before their first performance really together in the Warblers.  
"C'moooooooon, Do not be lazy," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and pulling, bringing a only scream to the lips of the boy sitting in front of him. The problem was that Blaine wasn't in the best conditions for the lowest type of "pull."  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"  
"I'm fine" Blaine murmured, almost inaudible.  
"Let's go to the hospital, I'll help you get there, no more pull things" said smiling "pinky promise"  
"C'mon Kurt, let's go home," whispered wearily.  
"Blaine," said the tallest boy in a tone of authority, "You're not fine, you can barelly say a thing!"  
"Kurt, please," Blaine looked down, he didn't want bring Kurt to his problems, much less fight with him now, but if he entered that hospital questions would be asked, questions for which he has no answers now.  
"Blaine," Kurt gently took the side of Blaine's face, making him look. "They can help you"  
"Please"  
"But"  
"Please, Kurt. "Blaine said firmly.  
"Okay then, but you will tell me EVERYTHING" Kurt said slowly, not looking away from the eyes of curly-haired boy. "Deal?"  
"But ..."  
"Deal?... Blaine, my dad will want to know what happened to you, I WANT TO Know pretty much too" The older boy whispered seriously, still staring at Blaine, waiting for a answer.  
"Deal," Blaine said, and Kurt gave a little kiss on his forehead before returning to his post in the car.  
"Look, I will not force you to go to a hospital, or anything like that. But you'll have to let me take care of you, please Blaine"  
"Yeah ... I-I'll, Thanks" whispered Blaine while Kurt could start the car again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I put a little of Kurt thoughts because let's say That this in third person so i guess i can, right? lol But tell me your thoughts.**

They made their way for Kurt's house, both in this deadly silence in the car, Blaine avoiding all attempts of Kurt to start a conversation. Kurt was worried about Blaine, not only now, but for while ago. When they were making out, he could see the marks on the perfect body of his boyfriend, or on the Glee Club, he groaning in pain for not be able to make the dance move, or be too much for him, now it might make sense. The countertenor took a good look at the boy beside him, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, what did you got into B? He thought.  
Kurt stopped the car in front of his house and looked at Blaine who had his head leaning against the glass with eyes closed, sleeping, dropping slow breaths, in this state he was so quiet and restful that Kurt didn't want to wake him up, no way, to return to this new reality, that only "god" knows what happened.

"Hey B?" Shaking the smaller boy's shoulder.  
"W-what"  
"Hey wake up, sleepy head"  
"Where am i?" Blaine asked confused, finding Kurt's eyes.  
"In my house, don't worry," Kurt said trying to reassure Blaine "Come on, it's freezing out here"  
"O-ookay"  
Kurt went to find Blaine in the other side of the car opening the door.  
"Ohhh, really, how can you be already asleepy ?" Kurt said looking at the lead singer sitting in the passenger seat. "Blaine, I can't just load you up inside."  
"C'mon, please," Kurt said softly, shaking his shoulder again.  
"Hmmm'kay" Blaine moaned softly, and put both legs out of the car and taking the first step, almost falling out of the car.  
"Hey, calm down," Kurt said to Blaine holding him by the waist, preventing him from falling.  
Putting Blaine's arms wrapped on his neck,resting a hand on his back and the other one holding the legs of the younger boy, carried him to the door, laughing a little of the situation that the two are now.  
When Kurt was searching for the keys in his pocket, concentrated in not let Blaine fall at the same time, the door opened and they were welcomed by his father.  
Burt was in his pajamas with his arms crossed at his stomach and a stern look on his face, probably already with a speech about 'not be out by this time,' when he saw the boy in the arms of his son.  
"Wha -" he began but he was cut by Kurt.  
"He is sleeping dad, wait a second," Kurt said, looking at his father's eyes, to see if he could keep going or not. Burt just nodded and went into the kitchen.  
"Thanks," Kurt whispered with a smile, leaving Blaine on the couch where his father was apparently sleeping waiting for him, and covering him. Then he went to the kitchen, following his father.  
When he entered, he glanced at Burt, who made the gesture for him to sit.  
They were both already sitting for a while, Kurt would open his mouth to speak occasionally, but would close quickly, what the heck would he say to his father? He thought, meeting the eyes of the older man, what would he say when neither him knew what was going on, he was a terrible boyfriend.  
Burt approached of his son and held his two hands, which were shaking. "Kurt, buddy, what happened?"  
Kurt looked down, giggled nervously, feeling his eyes wet. "I don't know" he whispered.  
"What?" Burt said confused.  
"I DONT KNOW" Kurt screamed rising up and walking through the kitchen, forgetting the other people who lived in the house were asleep in this moment. "I DONT HAVE A CLUE, AND THAT, SEE HIM LIKE THAT, IT'S KILLING ME" Kurt replied breathless.  
"Come here," Burt said, rising and going to the place where his son was, Kurt had red eyes and tears streaming down and hugged him.  
"I just -"  
"Shh, hey, we gonna find out, everything's gonna be alright" Burt said, "Now, rest a bit, because tomorrow will be a long day."  
"I'm not sleeping tonight, at all, i will take care of him" said Kurt determined.  
"No Kurt, in this state you will not be helping anyone, get some rest, I take care of him" He finished, seeing the look on the face of his son "Kurt, room, now"  
"Okay, but"  
"Kurt .."  
"Okay dad," Kurt said going toward his room, putting his headphones, lying on his bed not bothering to change the outfit and closed his eyes.

**Btw, In the next will be back for our lovely Blainers... keep tuned :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine blinked once, twice, before opening his eyes. The clarity hindering his vision and hurting his eyes, making him close it again. He opened it again and looked around, and realized he was in a strange place, but a acknowledged place at the same time. He looked around again, searching for a clue to tell where he was, what made his head spin in pain.  
"Ahhhhh" He groaned, putting a hand in his eyes already closed, in a vain attempt to make the pain stop.  
"Hey buddy, are you alright?" He heard a hoarse voice with the sleep, but worried enough.  
Blaine opened one eye a little to see where the voice came from. "M-Mr. Hummel?"  
"Yeah, Kiddo!" Dropping a slight chuckle "Oh my God Blaine, even now you call me Mr. Hummel, It's Burt." The older man said with a soft smile approaching the boy lying on the couch.  
"What are you doing here sir?" Asked confused, closing his eyes again.  
"Well, well, this is my house, the real question it is, what happened to you?" Burt spoke staring at Blaine, who remained in silent. "Look Blaine, I'm not making you talk, who am i to make you do that? I am not your father." Blaine winced a little the word 'Father', but Burt thought to be because of the injuries, so he kept talking. "We just want to make what is the best to you, okay?"  
"Thanks Mr. Humm - Burt," Blaine said as he heard the footsteps of his boyfriend's father die.  
Wow. Okay. What did exactly happen yesterday? Blaine thought, closing his eyes harder than it should, letting the previous night's events fill his mind. Boomer. Fight with Dad. Kick out of home. ugh. Pain. Kurt's call. More Pain. Hospital. Then ... what?  
"Uuuuuuuuuuggggggggghhhhhh!" Blaine snapped, exasperated. He couldn't  
concentrate, much less remember what happened next, only that he is on Kurt's home now.

He must have fell asleep again, because he was woken up by footsteps coming down the stairs, which made the house tremble ...  
"BURT, CAROLE, I'M GOING TO -" He was cut off by another voice, stressed as well, Blaine could recognize it anywhere.  
"Finn" Kurt whispered angrily, "Shut up! Blaine's asleep! Burt and Carole are not even here, now SHUT UP."  
"Blaine?! Wher- SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED WITH HIM KURT?" Finn asked with a worried tone.  
"Finn" Kurt's anger rising like the tone of his voice, "If you keep screaming, I swear I'll ..."  
"Okay, Okay, But what Hap-" Finn was cut off when he saw the smallest boy of the three of which were in the room standing up.  
"I-I'm fine guys, Don't worry," Blaine said, smiling, lean on the couch, his head spinning more than ever, his body complained of pain, but his smile never failing. "I'm fine" It was just a whisper now, almost inaudible.  
"Blaine," Kurt said, letting his discussion with Finn, who was just staring at the scene motionless to help his boyfriend to lean. "You have to rest"  
"I already said that I'm fine Kurt"  
"HA! Have you heard yourself saying that?" Finn said on the other end of the room, getting a 'bitch glare' of Kurt,What made him go away.  
Kurt helped Blaine to sit, the smaller boy rested his cheek, carefully, because it was really bruised, in the countertenor shoulder.  
"You know," Kurt began, looking down. "Finn is right"  
"I'm sorr -" Blaine said with a broken voice.  
"Let me finish, He's right, I know That you're not fine honey" Blaine smiled at the Kurt saying the word. "I want to help you, but i cant do it if i dont know what's wrong"  
"It's just," Blaine began, and then stopped, he didn't know how to continue, he felt the tears filling his eyes.  
"It's just what, Baby?" Kurt said, turning gently, so he would not hurt Blaine and stand eye to eye with the person he loves. "You can tell me anything, you know that. You've Been here for me, always." Leaning their forehead together "let me do the same to you"  
"I dont want to bring all this to you," Blaine said.  
"Well, you Already did, in that day, in That Certain staircase, somehow" Kurt said with a soft kiss on the lips in the boy that was sitting in front of him. "Please?"  
Blaine nodded slightly and looked down.  
Kurt swallowed dried before his first question, he saw that Blaine wouldn't speak for spontaneous and free will.  
"W-Who did this to you?"  
Blaine sighed heavily, looked at Kurt's eyes, wondering how to answer that simple question. This simple question, that when he answer it to Kurt, would change their relationship forever, maybe for good or for bad, he still didn't know, didn't know how Kurt would deal with it.  
Now looking away and holding Kurt's hand, watching as the two were together he said. "It-It was my D-Dad"

**Like it?, leave a review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Now looking away and holding Kurt's hand, watching the the two were together he said. "It-It was my D-Dad"  
When he heard the words coming from the mouth of his boyfriend, Kurt's jaw dropped in a way that only happened in cartoons, his eyebrows were raised so much as he furrowed his brow, it was comically tragic.  
He dropped Blaine's hand and passed his hands in his hair, and began to shake his head, as if was trying to deny what he just heard.  
"What?" He said, with one hand holding the tip of his nose.  
"K-Kurt, c-calm down," Blaine said, his voice breaking, he wanted to cry, he didn't want to be there, that was all his fault. He was right, he couldn't bring Kurt to his problems, it was just wrong.

Blaine was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Kurt's arms wrapping him. He sank his head on Kurt's shoulder, feeling his hand making relaxing circles on his back and letting the tears flow.

"Everything's Gonna be alright, okay?" Kurt whispered vehemently in the ear of boy with curly hair. "I'm here for you B."  
They stayed like that way for a while, Kurt whispering comfort words in Blaine's ear, and Blaine letting the tears he left wedged for so long leave, until they both calmed down enough to continue the conversation.  
"Can i ..." Kurt said, the younger boy already knowing what he wanted, only nodded.  
"Why your d-" Kurt gulped and closed his eyes for a second, just to mention his father gave him nausea. "Why did he do this with you?"  
Blaine looked down, wondering how to respond this.  
This whole situation came before, well before he met the boy sitting in front of him, and didn't only started because of a dog.  
"Hey," Kurt said with a comforting smile.  
"He never really accepted me." Blaine laughed, mocking the situation "In cases like this people usually say: 'Be yourself, he'll love you for it,' Well, being myself was the biggest problem.  
"Oh," the older boy said, meeting Blaine's eyes as the first time. "I'm so sorry for hear that"  
"That's fine," Blaine murmured  
"You see That we have to do something about this ..." Kurt said, indecisive, waiting for the reaction of the boy sitting at the other end of the couch "right?"  
"NO, Kurt" Blaine said loud enough, desperate. "YOU CAN NOT DO THAT"  
"Blaine, easy ..." The countertenor said, watching, waiting for Blaine to calm himself down "why not?"  
"I don't ... The idea of seeing you hurt makes me sick, HE CAN DO THAT TO YOU TOO" Blaine stopped and breathed in slowly through his nose. "Promise me you will not tell anyone, please!"  
"Blaine, i don't know, this is really serious, it's not about the bow tie That You stole it from Cooper or something."  
"PROMISE ME KURT"  
"Okay, i promise"  
"Thank you," Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt and then yawned.  
"You're welcome" Kurt said feeling guilty.  
"I think I'll sleep a little bit more" The curly haired boy said, rubbing his lefty eye, and yawning again.  
"Okay, I'll help you"  
"Thanks honey"

****Happy end of the world #Bad wolf**


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt watched as the state of mind of Blaine began to change, as his breathing started to get slower and his features to become tender, calm ... as if everything at that moment was right. Blaine sleeping and Kurt watching him sleeping like a normal teenager couple, but as always, waiting for normal to Kurt Hummel was not very accurate.

While sleeping on the couch, Blaine shifted position, turned and started sleeping on his side, what made his shirt raise a little showing a bruise. A large and purple, almost black. Kurt looked at it, what let it him perplexed, but soon after the scare, anger began to grow within him. A rage so overwhelming, he had never experienced something like that, even a few minutes ago when Blaine had told the story behind that bruise. Story is story, but A fact is completely different.

Kurt bit his lower lip so hard to avoid a scream and wake the sleeping boy beside him, he could taste the blood filling his mouth.

Kurt looked at Blaine, and decided to see some more bruises if they were many or were nearly as bad as the one he had seen from under the Blaine's shirt.

The countertenor raised over the shirt of the boy who was asleep when he saw it, He let out a silent cry. Kurt put both hands in his mouth, shocked at the sight that was in front of his eyes, shocked about what happened to his boyfriend ... Shocked and angry with raised in a level almost unhealthy.

Trying not to wake Blaine, Kurt placed the tip of his two fingers, index and middle, in the back of Blaine cuts ...saw the pus that accumulated mostly and how was swollen, the little part that he could see had more bruises, spots of all colors, blue, yellow, black ... in just a little space he had raised BLAINE SHIRT! GOD!

Kurt was on the verge of tears looking at injuries when Blaine moaned. Kurt thought he had woken up and would yell at him for doing what he was doing, the countertenor looked up to find his boyfriend, who just groaned and continued sleeping with a puddle of drool on the side of his head.

Kurt did not want to cry ... not here with Blaine, Blaine was just so hurt like this, he felt like he had no right to cry. He looked at Blaine and snuggled next to him running his hands on his waist and putting his head on his shoulder, taking care not to hurt him. "What are we gonna do with you?" and tried to sleep.

*** A REALLY SHORT ONE! I HOPE EVERY ONE ENJOY! AND REVIEWS ARE COOL ... THE DOCTOR SAID! ***


	8. Chapter 8

So, hi guys, it's been a while :p  
This is not an actual chapter, it's just to tell that I fixed all the mistakes. (So if you want to read it again, that's way better) And that I didn't give up on this story, nw that is summer (yay) I will have time to write


	9. Chapter 9

The time went by, Finn left the house, still with his goofy-confused face. He exchanged a look with his step brother and just went away.

Kurt tried but couldn't sleep. Since yesterday, Kurt couldn't avoid those images to fill his mind. He tried as hard as he could to be strong when he was with Blaine but after he saw the bruises on Blaine's back, he just couldn't make his brain stop working. He have met once on his intire life, and to imagine that man, hitting his own son, so much, to leave marks and scars on his whole body then just kick him out like some dog, it doesn't makes sense. It's just so unhuman for anyone.

One of His favorite thing to do, of all things, were watch his boyfriend sleep, he always felt so close to Blaine this way, and just watch the younger boy on his arms always have calmed himself, but now, he hated. He was just so sore.

Kurt passed his hand on Blaine's body, being careful to not hit any bruise, but he couldn't be just careful enough and sometimes end up hitting it, and those times Blaine left loud painful moans, what made Kurt's heart break.

He had almost fallen asleep, when he heard the front door open. "Kurt?"

"Here" Kurt said, not loud enough to wake up Blaine, but loud enough to the person on the door to hear it.

"Hey buddy" Burt said looking to the both boys on the couch. "Can I talk with you?"

"Sure, just give me a minute" Kurt said, getting out of the couch and leaving Blaine as comfortable as he could. He gave a soft kiss on the sleepy boy's hair and went to the kichen where his father went.

"Sooo" Kurt said. "What do you want to talk about it?"

"Did you found out what happened?" Burt asked.

"I... I don't know" Kurt said looking to anywhere but his father's eyes.

"Kurt"

"I don't know... I-I really don't"

"Kurt" His father slammed softly a chair on his side, calling Kurt to sit beside him. "Are you lying to me?

"No" Kurt said sitting on the chair looking to his hands.

"Kurt, you know that you cant lie to me, right? Now tell me what's going on." His dad asked again.

"Okay. He told me. But I promised him dad, I just, I promised, I can't tell you dad" Kurt started letting the tears fall "If he lost his faith on me, I don't know what I gonna do"

"Hey, hey, hey" Burt said, soflty, hugging his son tight "Calm down Kurt"

"I just, Its so awful dad. I just, I can't believe it. " Kurt said, almost choking in his own words.

"Shhhh, It's okay." His dad said. "Let it out"

"I just" The boy said after awhile, cleaning his face "You need to know, I know that, this is important, but he only trust me dad and if he loses that, i don't know what to do! And have your heart too, and I can't risk."

"Kurt" Burt started "I know that you don't want to tell me, and if this was another thing, like if you didn't want to go out or steal a solo from that loud girl, I would say 'follow your our heart", but from what I saw yesterday, this is serious son, and we, as a team, need to do something about it, we can't just let it go. "

"But dad" Kurt started cry again, but before he could continue the sentence, he father interrupted him. "You can't be stressed. I-"

"Kurt. He won't be mad at you. From what I've seen he really loves you, and you were the one he went to when things turn out bad." Burt said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder and with a smile he continued "Now, maybe, he can be a little mad at you, but I promise you, as soon this end, he will thank you for telling me. My heart is fine. I'm fine. Now, what happened?".

After thinking about it with himself. Kurt did what he thought was right. He needed to do something, he couldn't just let it go, and his father could help.

"Okay." Kurt started, but after that first word, he didn't know what to say anymore. His father were just staring at him and he didn't know how to say this. His dad just smiled and nodded a bit.

"Alright" Kurt said again. "He told me that... Who did this to him, was his dad just because he's gay."

He watched his fathers face change. The smile that was on it, just falls, and be replaced with a really angry frown. His face started to get red, and more red. And he just punched the table, really hard.

"Dad" Kurt said, trying to recover his dad attention. "Your heart."

"Screw my heart!" His dad screamed at him. "What! What the actual hell! This is not happening"

"Dad please calm down" Kurt said trying to avoid the tears to come again. "Just sit a little" Kurt said, helping his dad to sit.

Kurt was watching his dad reaction, he was so red, and muttering "Oh my god" To himself so much. The boy was so worried. He didn't want to lose his dad. He didn't want his dad on coma again.

"Dad" Kurt tried again, with authority "Calm down! You can't be stressed!"

"How can I not be stressed Kurt" Burt asks him, passing his hands on his head. "PLease tell me"

"Dad, I need you. Please Calm down"

After a few minutes. Burt looked at kurt who the face were a pure mess. A mix a fear, frightening, and sadness.

"I'm sorry" His dad said, looking to his son. "I just... I can't believe how a father can do this to his own son."

"It's fine dad"

"No. It's not Kurt." Burt said. "We n-"

"GET OUT. GET OFF ME!"

"Blaine!" Both at the kitchen said at the same time running to the living room, to find a sleepy Blaine.

"What happened!" Burt said looking at Kurt, that just have sit next to blaine's head, stroking his hair.

"A nightmare, I guess." Kurt said Looking to Blaine's face who sweating. "Blaine have always talked on his sleep, what before made him so embarrassed when he woke up but now what he usually says on it is so hard to take it."

"Oh" Burt gasped. "I will just leave you alone."

"Okay. Thanks dad." Kurt said strocking his boyfriend's head the giving a small kiss on his forehead. "Everything gonna be okay. I promise you." He whispered

** It have been SO LONG I have wrote a fanfic, and well, this one as well, I just hope that you guys like it. And please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine awoke agitated and found himself in an unknown location again but quickly recognized it. He blinked his eyes slowly, when the rays of artificial light in the living room of the house of the Hudmmels filled his vision.  
Blaine closed his eyes again and rubbed it listening to his wrist pop, giving a big yawn in the meanwhile, feeling his breath with a bad smell, and groaned to himself trying to make things make sense. "How long have I been asleep"  
He opened his eyes again, the fog of sleep already being undone, and saw a sleeping Kurt sitting on his side resting his hand on his chest.  
The smaller boy saw that any move he made would make the love of his life wake up, so In this meantime Blaine used it to pass all over again what happened the past few days to not wake Kurt up, all the confusion, the problems, the hurt, all what he have hide for so long, so exposed, when he heard a hoarse voice talking to him.  
"Hey" Kurt said, looking down to theresting boy on his lap.  
"Hey sleepy head" Blaine Replied.  
"Slept well?"  
"Like a baby" Blaine said smiling to his boyfriend, who was trying to stay awake as hard as he possibly could, but failing miserably, taking turns between staying with one eye open and the other closed and yawning in time and times "You know, you look adorable like this" Blaine laughed "But dont you want to go back to sleep? "  
"Naah" Kurt said looking down "Its just me. Don't worry.I'm Not * that * kind of morning person"  
"Or Night " Blaine added looking through the window.  
Kurt yawned back a "Yeah".  
After awhile the countertenor started talking again. "So ... How are you feeling?"  
"I'm better" Blaine said "I could even say that all this sleeping made me good as new" While he said that, he put his Both hands one in the side of the couch, and one in Kurt's knee, and raised all his weight, trying to take a sit position, he felt all the inches of his body start to inflamate and start to hurt. He felt like all his bruises were being opened all at once and he tried as hard as he could not to scream, he did not want to kurt to worry even more, he wanted to prove que he was alright, but the pain was so overwhelming, that he bited his lips so hard, which made his mouth fill with blood faster than a gun. When Blaine finally reached the sit position, he looked at kurt and gave to him a soft smile. "see. I'm doing fine"  
"You're not fine" Kurt said, his smile fadding.  
"yeah, I guess"  
"Blaine." Kurt said slowly putting their hands together. "We need to do something about this."  
"No Kurt" Blaine said "We don't"  
"But Blaine."  
"I said No!"  
"Blaine" Kurt whispered on the verge of tears "Have you looked at yourself yet? Blaine, this is serious!"  
"I'm sorry okay" Blaine said putting both of his hands on his face, hiding it from Kurt.  
"No, you are not" Kurt said angry "If you really were sorry you would get the help you need it!  
"I'm sorry okay. I am. But is not my fucking fault, alright. Its not "Blaine said with his eyes full of tears.  
"Baby" Kurt said lowing his voice and putting his arm around Blaine's shoulder, but the shorter boy strayed. "Im sorry bu-"  
"leave me alone" Blaine said looking direcly to kurt's eyes.  
"But Bl-" Kurt started, but was interrupted by a abrupt scream.  
"LEAVE ME FUCKING ALONE!"  
Blaine usually never shouts at Kurt, for nothing, it didnt matter if he just had the worst of the days, he would never shout at Kurt and that made the taller boy really upset, even with all that was going on, all he wanted to do was make blaine feel better, at least a bit, thats why he was undecided if he should put a hand on blaine's shoulder and show support or just leave. In the end, He decided to do what he was told and just leave him alone, even if that broke his heart to pieces.  
When he was about to go upstairs, he looked back to an image that broke his heart.  
Blaine shaking his body back and forth, with his hands in both of his ear, and all that Kurt could see, was the tears falling in his lap.  
Kurt sighed, swallowing hard while he tried as hard as he could not to cry. On that stair, looking to his boyfriend on the couch, he promised himself that he would be strong for Blaine, he wouldn't break down in front of him because he didnt need that and never let him alone, never.  
Kurt went down the two steps that he had risen, and went in direction of the boy sitting on the sofa, throwing his hands around his boyfriend's back. Blaine tried to shift Kurt's arms away, muttering all the time to leave him alone but after a while, he gave up fighting and let Kurt comfort him, Blaine buried his head on Kurt's neck and let all the tears run.  
"'Im sorry... I'm just so sorry" Blaine said between sniffles.  
"Its okay" Kurt was all that he Replied "Its going to be ok"  
They stayed like that for so long, that ssleepiness knocked and they end up sleeping on each others arm.

**If you liked it, Please review. :)**


End file.
